A scooter which is a two or three wheel vehicle having a steerable front wheel and a platform extending between the front and rear wheels on which one or both feet of the rider may be placed as the device is ridden, usually powered by the rider pushing with one foot. In the progression of the scooter type of device there have been many variations in structure, particularly in the way in which the device is to be powered by the rider.
An early example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,750,187 wherein the scooter is powered by a beam mounted by a pivot from the platform between the wheels and having a link with a slot connecting to the rear wheel which has a ratchet drive that is driven by the movement of the link. The device is designed specifically to allow the operator to apply power or coast as desired.
Another type of power device for a scooter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,053,835 wherein a pedal which is pushed down by the rider and has a spring return provides the motive power through a connection to a pivoting arm which engages a drive chain that is mounted to the rear wheel so that the forward movement rotates the rear wheel and the recovery or return movement caused by the spring does not interfere with the rotation of the rear wheel.
Another pedal operated scooter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,005 wherein pedal movement in one direction causes rotation of a pulley which is connected by a chain drive to the rear wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,105 discloses a treadle operated scooter in which the treadle through a series of cranks and links rotates a sprocket which is connected by a chain to a sprocket on the rear axle. A clutch allows the free movement in the non-driving direction while the treadle is returning to its upper position responsive to force of the riders forwardly positioned foot, with the rearward positioned foot being responsible for the driving movement of the treadle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,996 discloses a scooter which has a treadle operated rear wheel with an overrunning clutch with the driving power being obtained by pushing on the pedal and the pedal is returned by a spring loading of the chain which connects the pedal to the rear wheel through an overrunning clutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,029 discloses another scooter device having a pedal which is pushed by the rider and connects to a flexible member (chain) which drives one of the three wheels and is returned by a spring.
Another more recent scooter device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,222 in which a rockable platform is mounted thereon and its movement is translated to the rear wheel by a crank arm and chain to a sprocket on the rear wheel. The end of the chain is connected to a spring to return the chain and platform to their position ready for the application of the weight of the rider to the forward position of the platform.